Mangosteens!
by Shiho Hahnenfuss
Summary: Post-TRY shortfic. Lina & Co. take a break in the woods on the way back to port, and make a few discoveries here and there. (Mild Gourrina and Zelame. 'Mild' according to my definition, that is. And semi-hentai Gourry. Read at your own risk.)


**A/N:** A side story to my pet project, the Crimson Thread Trilogy. Takes place post-TRY, and can be considered a prelude to the upcoming 2nd part of the fic series, or just taken on its own. The fruit named by the title is my favourite tropical fruit, and I have fond memories of gorging myself on sweet, sweet, juicy mangosteens every time the season rolls around... =)  
  
This is a two-parter, the second of which should be out this week.

**Mangosteens!**

(a Crimson Thread Trilogy side-story)

**First Half: Evening**

Generally, if a party of adventurers travel together on the open road, whether they are on a quest or not, they are bound to eventually find themselves in one of three places by evening: an open field, a bustling town, or a verdant forest.  
  
Today, the location of choice for Lina and Co. was the third.  
  
With a contented sigh, Gourry Gabriev flumped his back on the soft shrubs and grasses encircling a rather squat tree. The broad leaves and branches formed a decent shade for the tired swordsman, who stretched his arms sideways and absently began to count the little holes of light in the canopy.  
  
"You're really making yourself comfortable, aren't ya?" the familiar voice was tinged with a blend of irritation and amusement. A few moments later, a second body flopped beside him and yawned before running gloved fingers through a red fringe.  
  
"Well, yeah, it is pretty nice here. Y'know, I don't think I've ever seen trees like the ones here in this part of the Outer Lands. They're all so...short. And it's like they grow sideways instead of up," Gourry commented, moving his palms apart to illustrate his words. "And it's kinda warm inside this forest. The ones back home are cooler."  
  
"That's because the weather here's different compared to our part of the continent." Lina Inverse pointed upwards at the sky, squinting at the brightness of the sun. "We're nearer to the equator— and before ya ask, that means the place between each end of the world—so the amount of sunlight makes the plants grow differently. Filia calls this place a 'rainforest'."  
  
Gourry blinked. "You mean the forest makes rain?"  
  
THWACK!  
  
"Owowow!!"  
  
"No, you jellyfish!" Lina groaned. "It's called a rainforest because it rains a lot here, thanks to the close proximity to the ocean and big rivers like the one Zel and Amelia just headed to. That's another reason why the plants grow like that. And why it's so hot in here. The dampness causes humidity, and before ya ask another bad question, humidity means the amount of water floating in the air. The more water, the more sweaty we all get. Got it?"  
  
"....Nope! Not at all!" =)  
  
She twitched, contemplated toasting him, then decided not to. It was too hot to do that. At least the shade cooled them down somewhat.... Lina shut her eyes and tried to tune out the heat. 'Tried' being the operative word.  
  
After some time, though, the sorceress stood and removed her cloak and shoulder pauldrons, dumping the items a few feet away, next to the pile of group supplies. It was waaay too humid to wear the stuff when they weren't moving around. She could already feel her shirt sticking to her sweaty back.  
  
"Ugh... I hate sweaty clothing," Lina grumbled, tugging at the damp cloth. She pulled something from the Pile O' Supplies ™ and glanced at her partner. "I think I'll go take a dip in that river. Keep an eye on my stuff, will ya? Gourry? Hey, I'm talking to you."  
  
Gourry snapped out of his daze and nodded. "Yeah, sure. Go right ahead."  
  
His partner gave him a quizzical look, but said nothing further as she walked away through the trees. The swordsman continued staring at her form until she vanished in the undergrowth.  
  
_Wonder if she realizes that her sticky shirt makes her breasts look bigger. Whoop, don't even go there, Gabriev._  
  
He stood and started setting up the campsite to get his mind out of the gutter. After all, Lina would do painful things to him if she found out.  
  
_Well, IF she found out, anyway._ He grinned to himself.

-&-

The cool water felt good when it splashed against her face. Rubbing the drops out of her eyes, she leaned over the riverbank once again, dunking the water canteen past the surface. Bubbles of air floated out of the canister and popped, throwing droplets on her nose. Giggling slightly, she leaned over a little further—  
  
"Careful, Amelia." A hand rested lightly on the princess's shoulder, keeping her steady. "Falling in would not be quite the pleasant experience."  
  
"But at least I wouldn't feel as hot," she replied, turning her head to smile at the speaker. The canteen, now filled, was capped and placed aside. "The climate here is really different from home, isn't it?" Another empty canister was submerged underwater.  
  
"It is peculiar, I suppose," Zelgadis said, kneeling beside Amelia on the grassy bank. "Here, let me do that. I have longer arms."  
  
Wordlessly, she handed the canister to him and watched as the chimera continued filling the party's water canteens, absently noting the way his reflection shimmered on the water's surface as the latter was broken.  
  
She heard him sigh as he capped the last of the bottles and set it aside.  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Zelgadis. You're a really nice person at heart." It was when she turned to look at him that she noticed the hand still perched on her shoulder. Pink tinged her cheeks.  
  
"You're welcome." He did not return the look, but stood and gazed at the woodland lying beyond the river, and the setting sun beyond the woodland. The two remained in silence, enjoying the other's company. After a while, though, Amelia pulled her boots off and dipped her feet in the water, flinching slightly at its coolness.  
  
More silence.  
  
...  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis—""Amelia—"  
  
They stared at each other for a moment.  
  
"You first." "You first."  
  
Zelgadis cleared his throat. "What is it?"  
  
"Um... it's not very important. You can say yours first."  
  
"Neither is mine. Go on ahead."  
  
Silence again. The undergrowth rustled in the woods behind them.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She swished the water with her toes, nibbling nervously on her lip. The chimera eyed her curiously.  
  
"I...that is... have you decided whether you'd like to—"  
  
"BANZAI!!!!!"  
  
The screeched war cry was the only warning given before a red and yellow blur charged towards them. Zelgadis yanked Amelia out of the way just as Lina nearly ran into her, leaping into the river with a huge splash. The two were generously showered with water from the impact.  
  
"Ms. Lina!" Amelia squawked indignantly, her hair soaked. "You shouldn't surprise people like that, let alone try to run over them!"  
  
Lina grinned as she floated on her back, clad in her swimsuit. "Well, I warned you two anyway."  
  
"Half a second's notice wasn't exactly polite," Zelgadis commented wryly. Though he couldn't feel damp clothing, it was still rather annoying to have dead leaves and dirt stick to the fabric. Holding up his dripping cloak, he frowned. It would need drying later.  
  
"Sure it was! You had enough time to pull Amelia outta the way AND block most of the spray with your cloak, didn't ya?" The sorceress winked and dove underwater.  
  
Zelgadis twitched and released his hold on Amelia's waist, facing away from her and wringing water out of the aforementioned article of clothing. The princess exhaled, commiting the feeling of his arms to memory. It wasn't very often that he went all touchy-feely, after all... and it was too bad that the earlier mood was broken.  
  
_Maybe I can ask again later._  
  
"Hey Amelia! Why don't ya join me in here?" Lina called, waving an arm in the air. Amelia gave her a sunny smile, but shook her head.  
  
"It's okay, Ms. Lina. I think I'll go take a look around the woods. Maybe I could get some fruit or something for dinner."  
  
"I'll come with you." Zelgadis flapped the cloak a few times, frowned at it, then decided to remove the whole blasted thing altogether. "I've read some of Rezo's books on rainforest plants. I should be able to discern the edible ones from the poisonous." He fiddled with the ties before pulling the rough cloth off and draping it over a branch.  
  
Lina raised an eyebrow at her friends as they walked off together, but refrained from making any witty remarks.  
  
_Did I interrupt something?Ah well. I'm pretty sure they could use some 'together time'._  
  
Smirking, the sorceress took a deep breath and sunk into the water, letting the mild current carry her along.

-&-

Whistling like the birds above him, Gourry was busy starting a fire within a ring of stones when a sudden rustling behind him caught his attention. The swordsman tensed and swung around, fists at the ready, face-to-face with a sinister, malevolent, fanged, hairy, humanoid beast ...  
  
...otherwise known to us as the monkey.  
  
Gourry stared at the furry creature sitting on a pile of supplies. It stared back at him with equal curiousity.  
  
"...Hey there, little fella. I haven't seen anything like you before." Gourry cocked his head. The monkey did the same.  
  
The two continued staring at one another.  
  
"Maybe Lina would know what you are. Or Zel. Hope they come back soon." Gourry rubbed his chin. So did the monkey.  
  
More staring.  
  
Gourry made a face at it. The monkey followed suit.  
  
"...Strange little guy, aren't you?"  
  
The creature chittered as though it was offended by the swordsman's words, then leaped away back into the undergrowth, clutching something in its paws. Gourry watched it leave and folded his arms.  
  
"Huh. Wonder what it was doing here... hey, waitaminute..."  
  
A hasty examination of the pile revealed that Lina's bandanna was missing. Gourry groaned and, grabbing his sword, took off in pursuit of the little thief.  
  
**-TBC**


End file.
